


MCU drabbles

by amberandmetal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky is a sweetheart, Drabbles, Drabbles Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Poetry, Science Bros, flangst, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberandmetal/pseuds/amberandmetal
Summary: Collection of drabbles





	1. Bucky x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my collection of drabbles from my Tumblr. I'm trying out different styles of writing so if they differ a lot that is why.  
> There'll be an array of ships, reader inserts and gen, and I'll update the rating as well as the tags as I add more. If you want to send me a request come find me on Tumblr (same name) or comment below.

 

    A starlit sky only obscured by a heavy snowfall blanketing the ground was all that surrounded you. The air felt crisp even inside the car, which you mostly blamed on the only half functioning heater; and from the speakers Don Mclean’s voice lulled you gently to sleep.

    ‘ _Starry starry night… paint your palette blue and grey..look out on a summer’s day..with eyes that know the darkness in my soul_  ’

    You woke up with a start what felt like mere seconds later but what could have just as easily been hours.

    “Pothole,” Bucky explained in a soft hushed voice, “sorry, Doll. Go back to sleep.. you looked so peaceful.”

    You flushed slightly at that, feeling warmth curl in your chest at the thought of being looked at in that way.

    “No, no, I’m up,” you pulled the blanket closer to your chin and tried to sit up a bit more straight in your seat, “where are we?”

    Bucky yawned and rubbed at his eyes before checking his phone.

    “We’ve only gone about 62 miles so it’ll be a bit more of no man’s land for a while longer,” he ended the sentence on another loud yawn.

    You looked up at him, studying his features; the deep seated eyes that could seem so dark yet so bright depending on the light, the sharp angles and soft features, sharp brow, soft lips. His entire face was a perfect mishmash of contradictions and sometimes his beauty felt so overwhelming to you it bordered on painful.

    “Hey,” you murmured, “pull over. Let me drive for a while, hmm?”

    Bucky flashed you a tired smile without taking his eyes of the road.

    “It’s alright, darling. Come on, I got this. Go back to sleep.”

    “Bucky..”

    He glanced at you sideways with a raised brow, and then seemed to deflate.

    “Yeah, okay, you got me. I guess I am a bit worn out.”

    You smiled and then sunk back down in your seat to stretch your limbs, waking them up and rubbing the sleep from your eyes as he pulled to a stop on the empty road. You took the blanket with you, pulling it taut around you as you went out of the car to switch places but not before you could snatch the second blanket you had brought from the backseat.

    “Here,” you offered as you sat down in the driver’s seat, putting the fabric in Bucky’s lap,” might as well  _try_ to sleep.. and you look tired,” you paused, taking and squeezing his hand,” it’ll all be okay once we’re there, yeah? We got this.”

    He smiled back, a small careful smile, before he squeezed back.

    “Yeah, yeah we do.”

    You gave him your best ‘damn straight’-face which wrought an exasperated chuckle out of him.

    The engine roared to life and you tried to get comfortable, messing with the setting on your seat because your boyfriend really had some damn long legs.

    “Don’t you want me keeping you company?”, Bucky asked, a definite drowsiness to his voice, “feels mean to just fall asleep on you.”

    “I fell asleep when you drove.” you pointed out.

    Bucky chuckled.

    “True, but you’re so darn cute when you sleep I decided to let it pass.”

    You glanced down at him, eyes closed and the hint of a smile on his lips- he looked suddenly ten years younger, and your heart ached some more.

    “Well, can I hold your hand?”

    There was some rustling beneath the blanket until a metal hand came out from underneath and landing softly on your thigh, palm up.

    “Of course, doll. Always.”


	2. Sciencebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this became a little of a AU: Where Tony met Bruce and annoyed him into moving into the Tower before The Avengers and IM2 took place.   
> It’s platonic Science bros fluff and the only warnings are for slight angst because of Tony’s palladium poisoning.

**Blood toxicity: 62%**

    Tony leaned against the counter, sighing. It was escalating, that’s for sure.

His skin  _burned_ , and no amount of chlorophyll smoothie could cool the dark maze climbing his torso. But what was he supposed to do? Give up?

    He scoffed at himself, glaring at his reflection. Highly unlikely.

    The marks were darker at the center were they huddled around the arc reactor and slowly thinned in saturation the farther they reached. It looked like some morbid alien cobweb, spindling over his marred chest. It didn’t just reach for his throat, it also sought it’s way around towards his back, as if trying to strangle him one way wasn’t good enough. It wrapped around him like threads of death, intent of forcing the breath out of his lungs.

    He let his head hang between his shoulders, fighting for oxygen. He could not have a panic attack now, he had no time, he-

    “Tony?”

    Bruce. Of course, Bruce. Always Bruce. Naturally, if he’d be caught, it’d be by him. The one person he could not bullshit this away from. He turned on his heel, quickly buttoning up his shirt like nothing was amiss.

    “Hey, Brucie bear! What’s the w-”

    “Tony-” Bruce looked dumbfounded, mouth slightly agape, which- in all honesty- was a deeply unnerving look on him.

    Tony knew there was no way out of this, no brilliant lie to deflect with. He deflated, relenting and let his shirt fall open, revealing the clear inky black evidence of his ruin. He looked away, unable to meet his friend’s gaze, so he sensed more than saw the moment when he went from Bruce, Tony’s friend, to Dr. Banner.

    He let his glasses slide down from his forehead to his nose with a sharp jerk of his head, bending slightly to inspect the marks.

    “It’s the palladium, correct?”

    Tony nodded.

    “You’ve tried every possible replacement.”

    It was a statement more than a question but Tony nodded just the same.

    Bruce hummed, looking contemplative for a minute, then backed up, leveling Tony with a kind smile.

    “We’ll figure it out.”

    “You can’t say that. Bruce, there is nothing left to try! I have-.. Jarvis have-.. there is  _nothing_ , I-”

    “We will figure it out.” he repeated, enunciating every word assuredly like that would make them true.

    Tony slumped down on the closed  toilet lid, head in his hands.

    “I have searched for months, Bruce,  _months_. There is nothing, and I can’t  _think_ , and I am tired and even my thoughts hurt and-”

    Bruce placed a sympathetic hand on Tony’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. It had taken them a while to get to this point of close camaraderie, but it had been worth it; having someone to work with, to build with, to take things apart and put them back together with. Bruce had been hesitant at first, not wanting to come close to anyone, afraid of the green in his soul bleeding into them and infecting them like a virus; but eventually he had not only come to trust Tony, but trust himself around another person.

    “You need to sleep, how long has it- .. when was the last time that you slept? Sleep deprivation will not exactly improve your condition.”

    Tony sighed, a beat and defeated heavy exhale that seemed to come from his very core.

    “I need to find  _answers_ , Bruce, I need-”

    “It can wait till tomorrow.”

    “I don’t-”

    “ _Tomorrow_.”, he repeated, something stern creeping into his voice. And Tony slumped in his seat but allowed himself to be led out and away from his workshop, up the elevators, into his penthouse suite and into bed. Tony allowed himself a brief respite in his downward spiral; allowed himself to be cared for; just this time; just the once.


	3. Loki x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I have no clue why this turned into a..poem? I don’t know wth it is but I kinda like it and it’s what came out so..enjoy!

     I want to read you like a novel, find out everything that makes you tick.

     I want you to slither over worn leather, burn your way around my orbit.

     There’s chartreuse and emerald dancing in your eyes, as if someone put them there.

     “What are you thinking about?”

     I want you to see

     to let the green

     bleed into me.

     “It’s nothing.”

     Your gravitaional pull, a pavlovian response; cold as ice but burns like fire.

     There is chaos fluttering beneath my sternum, a mirroring sensation in you.

     Like moths to a flame; chaos to ruin; heat to desire.

     “You lie.”

     I smile. For you I always smile; always relent; always comply. The pull of you demanding the rosiest parts of me. Flushed skin, heat to warm you, body to envelop you- a place to sleep.

     “Focus on what’s important, it doesn’t matter.”

     Fingertips cool my neck, your green turned soft; only for a minute, there is something warm. I can feel your voice echo in my skin.

     “You’re important too.”


	4. Natasha x Pepper

    Even when she entered the kitchen Natasha didn’t turn around, though Pepper knew not to be fooled. The woman had ears like a bat. Nat said nothing, back turned to her and her hands softly wrapped around a coffee mug. She blew on it gently.

    “Would it be too much to dream that there is some coffee left for me?”, Pepper tried, sitting down gently on a pulled out chair, friendly smile in place.

    Natasha didn’t answer but reached for a cup, opting for the bigger ones a shelf higher, and Pepper did not miss the sliver of skin showing as her T-shirt rode up high. Caught of guard for a moment she didn’t notice when the other woman turned around, a steaming cup in hand.

    “It’s two sugars, right?”

    Pepper’s head snapped up and she quickly turned her smile apologetic at being caught being so..transfixed.

    “Oh, I’m so sorry. Guess I zoned out there for a bit.”

    The responding smirk was not lost on her as Natasha put the cup down in front of her, and she absolutely looked like the cat that caught the canary. She lingered for just a second before strolling back to her spot in front of the counter, lipping at her own cooling cup.

    “Hey, Nat..” Pepper looked up after a beat, something akin to mirth twinkling in her eyes, “how do you know how I like my coffee?”

    Natasha just looked her in the eyes, fighting the tug on her lips.

    “No reason.” she shrugged, her voice coming out innocently melodic. She put the cup down and licked her lips.

    “I’ll tell Tony you’re here.”

    The ‘Thank you’ came out a bit croaked and Natasha managed to look simultaneously amused and thrilled.

    “If you’re ever here, you know for  _other_ reasons than Tony.. you know where to find me.”

    And with that she left, a lazy and tempting sway to her hips, and Pepper would have to make peace with the label of liar if she tried to convince herself she did not feel at least a couple of degrees hotter than before.


	5. A/B/O Stuckony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Steve, Alpha!Bucky & Omega!Tony. See notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became long, like ca 1800 words, and woops, it kinda turned ABO with Alpha Bucky & Steve and Omega Tony. There is no smut but mentions of sextoys and a heat. It’s a worn trope but one I have never written and I wanted to take a shot at it. 
> 
> Okay so this is the first time I write Stuckony and tbqh I am not really happy with it. But this is good: I’m learning and what I’ve learnt is that more than 2 characters confuse me so that is something I have to work on. Yay for progress, amirite? Anyway, I hope you’ll like it anyway. I realise ships are what I need to work on since I apparently have way easier writing reader inserts. (I do love writing Tony though, because he is both my baby and kindred spirit)

    Ridiculous. Just  _ridiculous_. Grown ass Alphas, tripping over themselves like they’d just barely popped their first knot. Tony sighed, mildly exasperated. He knew he smelled good, damn good thankyouverymuch; he also knew his oncoming heat was slipping into his scent, turning up the cloying sweetness to, as they say, eleven; Tony also knew that he wasn’t the first omega Super soldier one and two had come across so really, there were no excuse for their behaviour.

    He strolled into the kitchen, sleep rumpled and still in his PJ’s, only smiling once he caught sight of the freshly made pot of coffee. Bless Bruce, he thought, just bless him.

    He made grabby hands for the pot and started clumsily search for a clean cup. The scent filled his nostrils and he gave out a happy little hum, toes waggling as he took his first sip and then outright groaned.  _Oh, yeah. That’s the stuff._  He took another sip, and then a big gulp, making little happy noises at the warm feeling in his belly and the prickling in his mind as his brain cells slowly came back to life.

    He downed what was left in the cup, his taste buds having been scorched beyond repair eons ago, and filled it up again. This time around he tasted the richness in the flavour that was very new and very pleasant. Really  _bless Bruce_ , he would have to put that on a T-shirt and wear it every damn day, that man was truly a genius. He licked his lips and leaned back against the counter, humming a little with every sip.

    “Ow!”

    Tony’s eyes snapped open just in time to see Barnes retracting a sharply pointed elbow from Cap’s ribs. They both looked slightly odd, and slightly.. flushed. Hm, interesting.

    “Morning, Cap. Sarge.” he nodded, raising his cup.

    “Good morning, Tony,” Steve smiled but looked a little sheepish, “although it’s more like noon.”

    “Healthy sleep schedules are for amateurs.”

    Barnes snorted at that, but still looked slightly.. off.

    “Listen, are you two okay?”

    They both shared a look.

    “Yeah, Tony..it’s just.. we thought,” Steve began, glancing at Barnes as if looking for help but the Sarge just held up his hands, “you smell really nice, by the way, and we-”

    “Hold up. Are you two serious right now? I thought maybe I was imagining things but you’re actually serious? A little bit of omega pheromones and you two just let your hormones take over the by the wheel?” Tony turned to fill up his third cup of coffee with shaking hands, because  _really_ , ”I’ll tell you what, I’ll just keep to my workshop and my suite until my heat wears off and you two can behave like people again, sound good? Yeah, thought so.” And then he was gone, storming off down to his workshop, telling Jarvis to black out the windows, locking everyone but family (i.e Pepper, Rhodey, Bruce) out and blasting his music high enough to rattle the walls- if it didn’t scare Dum-E it wasn’t loud enough.

    He had left Dumdum 1 and Dumdum 2 sitting at the kitchen table looking every bit as stupid as they ought to feel. Had they actually fucking propositioned him? Just because he smelled damn near delicious? Thanks but no thanks,  _he_ was more than just his biology even if they weren’t, and he could perfectly well get through a heat without an Alpha.

    After all he was used to it by now. He hadn’t shared a heat since before Afghanistan; somehow intimacy had started feeling a lot more intimate after that and he just couldn’t bring himself to share that with anyone. Although he had to admit to having had some rather filthy and sappy fantasizes about the aforementioned dumdum 1 & 2, but he wasn’t gonna give in just because they felt a biological pull. If anything was to ever happen it would be because they wanted  _Tony_ , not Tony the  _Omega_. And as that was as unlikely to happen as Tony waking up popping a knot, he’d just have to make do- and keep away.

    He sipped at the quickly cooling coffee and groaned as he started to feel the telltale ache building low in his gut. Just perfect.

              ~~~

    A couple of days, a string of broken toys, 7 showers and 5 different sets of sheets later Tony’s heat finally cleared; and he was relieved to the point of tears.

    It had been a rough one, with his lizard brain chanting at him to go to the very eligible and very  _wanting_ Alphas who’d so clearly expressed interest.

     _Breed, breed, breed._

    Ugh, disgusting.

    He went through his regular routine before leaving the bed: yawn, stretch like a cat, roll and stretch again, unavoidably get tangled up in the sheets, detangle, yawn, stretch and repeat.

    When he finally emerged from his penthouse, clean shaven and some fresh clothes (yeah, he was  _not_ gonna miss the sweating) he was met with two super soldiers blocking his way to the kitchen, and in extension, the coffee.

    “Do you two have a death wish?”

    “Bruce told us your heat had cleared.”

    Traitor. All previous thoughts of blessings of his ex best friend have hereby been redacted.

    “So the death wish is a common theme then.”

    Both Cap and Sarge looked at him like he’d grown another head.

    “Right now you’re the only thing standing between me and my coffee after a frankly unpleasant heat so either move or be moved.”

    Barnes smirked then in a way that said he’d  _really_ like to see Tony try but Steve elbowed him before he could say anything.

    “Yeah, alright but can you just  _please_ listen first? What I tried to say before, what we tried to say before, it came out all wrong and-”

    “ _Fine_. Coffee first. Then I’ll listen.”

    Steve managed to pull off nervous and completely exasperated at the same time. Had Tony been fully awake he might’ve actually been impressed.

    The two of them sat patiently waiting for Tony’s brain to come back online and when he looked up from his first cup of coffee he found himself in a comically deja vu of a situation.

    “Well, isn’t this familiar?”, he sipped slowly on the scolding but delicious coffee- okay, so he might forgive Bruce,  _a little_.

    Barnes cleared his throat and planted both elbows on the table.

    “See, Stevie here has no game, he is about as smooth as a pineapple, I mean,” he chuckled leaning forward like he was telling Tony something really funny in confidence,” you should have seen him back when, five feet nothing trying to sweet talk the omegas I set us up with. Scent be damned, nobody believed that little punk to be an Alpha.”

    Steve looked less than impressed.

    “Yeah, real funny, Buck. Can you cut to it?”

    Barnes scowled lightly at him but continued.

    “What we wanted to say, tried to say, before was that.. we want to court you.”

    Nothing could’ve prepared Tony for getting a nose full of coffee. He spluttered like an enraged cat.

    “You  _what_?”

    Both of them looked like they could barely contain themselves, their lips twitching as they tried their best to look sympathetic and sincere. Tony was having none of it.

    “You can’t be serious.” He dabbed furiously at the coffee stains on his neck and shirt.

    “We are, we just didn’t know how to tell you and then you started smelling all sweet, syrupy and delicious.” Bucky answered, a bit of heat creeping into his voice. A frankly mouthwatering grin on his lips.

    Tony swallowed thickly, glancing at the Sergeant. Well.. wait, what?

    “ _We_? As in you both? And  _who courts anyone anymore?_ ”

    This time Steve spoke up, looking slightly embarrassed.

    “We do. Where we come from.. it’s what you did when you were sweet on someone. And we also think you deserve it,” the words started rushing out of Steve and Tony just gaped while Bucky had the look of someone watching a trainwreck in the making, “ you work so hard and you hardly ever get any credit, you’re kind and generous and expect nothing back and we know your heats have been taking a toll on you. But that’s not why we want you,” he hurried himself to add, “even if you never want to share a heat with either of us we’d be just as happy to just be with you.”

    Steve shrugged, apparently done. He looked down, a hint of pink tinting the tips of his ears. Barnes just smiled in a way that honestly just looked heartbreakingly hopeful.

    So this was it then, this was Tony’s life.

    He had a hard time processing everything, and more than half of what had just been said didn’t make a lick of sense, but he’d be a fool to look a gift horse in the mouth.

    He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a warmth fluttering in his chest the way the super soldiers at his kitchen table were looking at him all expectantly. He licked his lips slowly, nervousness hammering behind his sternum.

    “Fine.. I mean yeah, okay.. Sure, why not?”

    The smiles he got in response were bright enough to put the sun to shame.

    “So you’ll go out with us?” Barnes asked.

    “Saturday good?” Steve added.

    Tony huffed a laugh, rubbing a palm over his face.

    “Yeah, yeah, that’d be great.”

    He couldn’t really stop the mirroring smile tugging on his own lips.

    Ridiculous.

    Suddenly he was crowded against the counter. Barnes put a hand in his left pocket and fished out something silvery and shining. It was a simple silver chain with what looked like a smoky quartz pendant dangling on it.

    “I made this for you,” he held it out in question and Tony hesitantly bowed his head a bit so he could clasp it around his neck.. ridiculous,” Steve drew the design.”

    Cap looked like Tony’d just granted them the world when he looked back up, chain snugly placed around his neck. He took the small pendant between his fingers.

    “It brings out your eyes,” he explained, warmth colouring his voice.

    And then he leaned in, lips just barely brushing Tony’s own, and he would be loathe to ever admit to the moan that he let slip out. Next was Barnes who was a little less sweet and a bit more demanding but just as toe curling. Tony made a little trilling noise in the back of his throat. His cheeks heated but the two Alphas just looked at him like he was simply adorable. He was only a  _little_  annoyed with how good that felt.

    But, yeah.. this could work.


	6. Tony x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is reminded of some childhood pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howard was an ass, we know this. Some hurt/comfort and angst here but not too much.

     Small tufts of hair disappeared and reappeared between your fingers as you carded them through the umber mane on top of Tony’s head. Silken, so silken.

     The tears had dried in the corners of his eyes, leaving salt and sand on his skin.

     You put your nose between the strands, down close to his scalp, breathing him in and relishing in the sleepy heat radiating from somewhere deep.

     He snuffled a little at the contact, burrowing his head closer to your chest. He had been asleep only for a little while, but you were content with letting him use you as a pillow for a bit-  he needed the rest.

     You’d found him just a couple of hours earlier in his workshop, hands clamped tightly over his ears, eyes squeezed shut and a broken howl lingering on his lips, waiting to spill out. Careful not to spook him, you’d proceeded with caution, asking Jarvis to lower the music to alert the man of your presence -  you knew from experience that physical contact as a way of announcing your company was a no go.

     When he’d finally looked up there’d been arid anguish behind the wetness in his eyes, something dry and broken. He didn’t even try to brush it off or wipe those tears when he caught you staring; he’d just looked empty -  haunted.

     “Tony.. why are you crying?” the line between soft sounding and what Tony would interpret as condescending was thin, but dammit if you weren’t gonna walk it, “tell me what’s wrong.”

     No words, no way of verbal explanation or answer. He just deflated and swiped over the hologram behind him, and a video started to play. It looked old, like a home movie. The smiling face of who you recognised as Tony’s mother appeared, she waved off whoever was holding the camera with a patient smile.

     “Oh, enough with that!”

     In the background something clattered loudly, like glass against hardwood floors.

     “Is that..?”

     Tony nodded.

     A clearly intoxicated Howard Stark briefly came into view.

     The owner of the camera clearly tried to keep the focus on Maria and the cake she was putting the last touches on but there was no blocking out the raised and slightly slurred voice coming from the other room which was barely visible in the frame. Maria’s smile didn’t falter but it attained a certain level of strain.

     “What?!…No, no Tony I- ..yeah yeah, super, whatever.  _Just go_.. Maria! Maria!”

     She gave the camera an apologetic glance before wiping her hands on a towel and hurrying over to her husband; a moment later she came back with a small Tony on her hip. He couldn’t have been more than five.

     “You want to help me decorate the cake?”

     Tony looked sad but smiled at his mother, nodding.

     The image got slightly static and then died down.

     “Later that night when he thought I was asleep he came into my room, told me what an absolute asshole he was and how I was too, can a five year old even be an asshole? Anyway, he kept saying these things, that we were the same him and me, just as mean, just as prone to hurt everyone we love, just as bad. He told me I was a bad seed, because that’s what he was, and that he had never been able to lose that, and neither would I. He thought I was asleep, but I heard every word. And that’s when I knew.”

     You swallowed down the wave of emotion clawing in your throat, and reached out and layed a tentative hand on his shoulder, squeezing.

     “Knew what?”

     “That he hated me. That he always would, because he saw himself in me and since he hated himself..well.. anyhow- I had forgotten about that night, or actually I’d probably suppressed it.. til I found this in dear old dad’s old files.”

    “Whatever he said, whatever he did, whatever he was. That was on him. Your father is not a reflection of you.”

     You had been so careful after that, touching him only with the softest touches you could find, afraid of breaking this fragile trust he had confided in you. He hadn’t said much himself, just allowed you to try to envelop him in some kind of comfort, absorbing whatever you’d give him like a man starved for breath.

     Eventually you had gotten him to loosen up enough to follow you to the couch with the promise of Empire strikes back and no talking.

     You had held out your arm in invitation. At the hesitant look in Tony’s eyes you’d just sighed and offered a sly smile.

     “I won’t tell anyone if you won’t.”

     And that had thankfully, blissfully, brought a chuckle to his full somber lips.

     Now the credits were rolling and Tony was busy creating soft sleeping noises against your stomach, making you giggle lightly at the way he made deeply displeased noises even in his sleep any time you stopped petting him.

     The two of you had known each other for quite some time; still, the times he showed himself vulnerable and open like this were few and far in between.

    You gently stroked his cheek, letting the pads of your fingers trace over the skin coarse with stubble and dried tears. He looked so different like this; soft; open; young - It caused your heart to bloom in a beautiful ache.


End file.
